


“If you leave me, I’ll die!” ~Lucio

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“If you leave me, I’ll die!” ~Lucio

The moment Lúcio laid eyes on you, his heart fluttered. He’d always been a confident guy, that’s what got him to where he was in the first place, but he was at a loss when it came to you. He would try to make his way next to you but always found himself stopping in his tracks unconsciously. It pained him to his core to see you leave his sights.   
Ever since the day he saw you, Lúcio always returned to the same spot at the same time of day. After repeated visits, you began to notice him, it was hard not to. He concealed himself with dark baggy clothes and a black surgical mask to cover his face, otherwise there’d be a mob formed around him at all times. You caught his eyes and kept the gaze long enough to notice him left a finger onto the mask, pulling it down just enough to reveal a warm smile.   
His face was instantly familiar to you, it would be to anyone who didn’t live under a rock. It took you a minute to even realize what was happening. Looking around, you could tell no one saw the same man you did, and you decided to make your way to him. He made a gesture with his hand telling you to follow him and the both of you made your way to a quiet bench, distant from the crowd of people.   
“Lúcio..?” You say in a whisper, unsure whether or not to trust your senses.   
“Wow, it’s great to hear you say my name, but we should probably keep that on the down-low for now,” his eyes crinkled as he smiled under his mask, they explored your face and finding so much to love about you.   
“Right, right, um…” you paused, trying to find the words to says, “Why did you-?”  
“Why’d I show you my face?” he completed your own question, bright smile still on his face when you nod in response, “Well…I thought I’d try to get to know you. I mean, I’ve seen you so many times coming through here and I guess I just wanted to make friends.”  
You gave a wide smile to replicate his own, “Seriously, you want to be my friend?”  
He let out a muffled laugh in response, “You’re probably familiar with this place, right? I’d get lost here on my own for sure.”  
You’d never been in a situation quite like this before, but the two of you became pretty comfortable after about an hour of conversation. It was late when you decided to leave, having completely abandoned your initially errands to talk to Lúcio, you didn’t have much time to complete them in order to get a proper night’s rest. He eagerly entered his number in your phone and let you on your way.   
The amount of self-control Lúcio has to force onto himself from texting you immediately and constantly after you left was something he’d never experienced before. He had to rehearse your conversation, trying to remember as much as he could of what you said. His smile never faded from the time he sat you down, in fact it only grew as he learned more about you. You were so helpful and kind to him, your generosity made his heart swell. The mere fact you didn’t scream and announce his presence to the whole world made him hope that the two of you could live peacefully together. Lúcio had always been a dreamer, and you made his mind soar.   
It’d been a week since you first meet Lúcio and you’d been occupying yourself with satiating his constant need for attention. At first, you were happy to oblige him, just talking to a celebrity like that was mind-blowing. But you began to get concerned when you woke up to almost 50 messages. You thought you should sit him down and ask him to keep the texts to a normal amount rather than a workload.   
He was standing at his normal spot, neutral colored baggy clothes, and the same surgical mask. You give him a quick smile when you walked his way, trying to get him to notice you. Of course, you had his full attention the moment you walk in his sight.   
“Could I talk to you?” you said softly, a bit nervous about confronting him.   
“Yeah, should we go to our spot?” saying that instantly made him smile, how romantic is it that the two of you had your own spot?  
You agreed and walked off to the bench where you had your first conversation and your friendship had started. Lúcio didn’t know what to expect when he took his seat next to you. For the first time in so long, he actually felt nervous. It felt like the first time he’d ever preformed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He couldn’t help but hope that you’d finally confess your feelings for him.   
“So, what’s on your mind?” he turned to you, hoping to find any indication of what you might say.   
“Um, well, I wanted to say this in person because I felt it’d be more appropriate than over text…” you paused and took a breath, Lúcio on the edge of his seat, waiting for you to tell him what he wants to hear, “So, you’ve been texting a lot these past few days and-“  
“I’m just gonna stop you right there,” he held a finger in the air to keep you from finish your sentence, “I know how you feel, and I feel it too. I mean, c’mon, why do you think I wanted to talk to you in the first place, right? You know, we should just get outta here and go wherever you want. Where do you wanna go, huh?”  
“Lú-“ you stopped yourself, forgetting not to say his name, “That’s not what I’m trying to say. I’m trying to say that you shouldn’t be texting me so much, I can’t respond to all your texts, I’d be writing a novel just to speak to you.”  
“Wha-?” he was stunned. You didn’t love him..? Is that what you were saying? No, that wasn’t it. You didn’t even like him. He couldn’t keep a breath after you’d said that.   
“It’s not a big deal, I just need you to stop texting me so much,” you couldn’t see much beyond his mask but Lúcio’s verbal reaction was enough to tell you he was disappointed in what he heard.   
“Maybe I should just stop texting you altogether, is that what you want?” his brows furrowed and his eyes left yours, leaving you a bit shocked at the childish response.   
“No, I’m not saying that, I just-“  
“I know exactly what you’re saying, you want to leave me!” he was beginning to raise his voice and you tried to put an arm on his shoulder to calm him but he quickly swatted it away, “Go ahead then, go. Get away from me, if that’s what you really want.”  
You didn’t have a response, leaving the air thick with Lúcio’s anger and your own confusion. His face was barely visible in your field of vision but it was so different from what you remembered. In his angered state, Lúcio seemed like a wounded child rather than the laid back, cool composure he usually had. You tried again to calm him by putting an arm on his shoulder, which proved successful when he didn’t attempt to retaliate.   
“I’m sorry, Lúci,” you spoke softly, trying not to agitate him. He didn’t say anything but you felt his body relax under your touch.  
“I don’t want you to leave,” he turned to you, his eyes wet and on the verge of tears. He lifted your arm from his shoulder and placed it around him as he leaned his head on the nape of your neck. The contact and heat of his breath made you tense and uncomfortable, but you thought the least you could do was console him, “If you leave, I’ll die.”  
You let out a quiet chuckle at his words, not entirely sure how serious they were. While you were left with the heavy pressure of Lúcio against your neck, he was in floating in heaven. Every couple has their fights, he thought to himself, and this was only a sign that the two of you were going to be together just as he hoped.


End file.
